The Life
The Major Crimes Division investigates the death of a twelve-year-old boy associated with a gang and connects the death to the sexual assault of a young woman and the deaths of her three rapists. The Victim Murders *Manuel Soto **A 12-year-old wannabe gang member. **Stood guard while Camilla Santiago was gang raped. **Stole two hundred dollars from Camilla's account the day before his death. **Shot three times in the gut by Camilla with his own gun while trying avoid another gang rape and bled to death. **His father exacted revenge on the boys with him when the gang rape occurred. **Camilla shooting him was deemed justifiable homicide and she was not charged. *Felix Vega **Aka Stank. **Brutally gang raped Camilla Santiago for three days alongside Zico Belgado and Raphael Mendez. **Fingerprints found at the party house where Manuel was killed. **Shot to death by Fernando Soto in revenge for his son's death. *Raphael Mendez **Aka Sniper. **Brutally gang raped Camilla Santiago for three days alongside Zico Belgado and Felix Vega. **Fingerprints found at the party house where Manuel was killed. **Shot to death by Fernando Soto in revenge for his son's death. **Had Camilla's bank card on his body. *Zico Belgado **Aka Pescado. **Has a crooked eye. **Brutally gang raped Camilla Santiago for three days alongside Felix Vega and Raphael Mendez. **His fingerprints match some partial prints pulled from the party house and Camilla's apartment. **Informed Manuel's father of his death. **Hunted down and killed by Fernando Soto in revenge. **Wounded Fernando in the leg before he was killed. Gang Rape *Camilla Santiago **Abducted and brutally gang raped for three days by Zico Belgado, Felix Vega and Raphael Mendez. **Account robbed of about a thousand dollars using her stolen ATM card by Zico, Felix, Raphael and Manuel. **Killed Manuel Soto while escaping another gang rape as her rapists were out getting beer. **Called 911 from Manuel's phone but hung up before it connected and then called her mother. **Convinced by her mother to seek preventing treatment for the rape. **Deemed not legally responsible for Manuel's death. The Suspects Gang Rape *Felix Vega **Aka Stank. **Brutally gang raped Camilla Santiago for three days alongside Zico Belgado and Raphael Mendez. **Fingerprints found at the party house where Manuel was killed. **Shot to death by Fernando Soto in revenge for his son's death. *Raphael Mendez **Aka Sniper. **Brutally gang raped Camilla Santiago for three days alongside Zico Belgado and Felix Vega. **Fingerprints found at the party house where Manuel was killed. **Shot to death by Fernando Soto in revenge for his son's death. **Had Camilla's bank card on his body. *Zico Belgado **Aka Pescado. **Has a crooked eye. **Brutally gang raped Camilla Santiago for three days alongside Felix Vega and Raphael Mendez. **His fingerprints match some partial prints pulled from the party house and Camilla's apartment. **Informed Manuel's father of his death and called 911 on his orders. **Hunted down and killed by Fernando Soto in revenge. **Wounded Fernando in the leg before he was killed. Murders *Camilla Santiago **Abducted and brutally gang raped for three days by Zico Belgado, Felix Vega and Raphael Mendez. **Account robbed of about a thousand dollars using her stolen ATM card by Zico, Felix, Raphael and Manuel. **Killed Manuel Soto while escaping another gang rape as her rapists were out getting beer. **Called 911 from Manuel's phone but hung up before it connected and then called her mother. **Convinced by her mother to seek preventing treatment for the rape. **Fingerprints found at the party house. **Deemed not legally responsible for Manuel's death. *Cruz Soto **Older brother of Manuel Soto. **One of the leaders of the Tres Colores or 3 Cs gang, even from prison. **In Pelican Bay prison on a seven year sentence for assault, battery and possession of a fully automatic weapon. **Has his first parole hearing coming up. **Ordered Zico, Felix and Raphael to stay away from Manuel but they ignored the order. **Ordered the revenge killings of Zico, Felix and Raphael. **Put in solitary confinement by Commander Russell Taylor in an effort to avoid a gang war. **Faces life in prison alongside his father for the murders. *Fernando Soto **Father of Manuel Soto. **Did eleven years in prison for stabbing a guy. **Ordered by his son Cruz to exact revenge. **Hunted down and shot to death Felix, Raphael and Zico. **Wounded in the leg by Zico before killing him. **Confessed in an attempt to avoid Brenda using the shooting against Cruz at his parole hearing. **Faces life in prison alongside Cruz for the murders. Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Fritz adopts a male kitten for Brenda, named Joel, but she rejects him because she feels that if she gets attached to Joel she'll have to go through the same thing she went through went Kitty became ill and had to be put down. Fritz decides to keep him, and ultimately Brenda accepts him. Guest Cast Locations Episode Notes *The title appears to be a reference to the life of a gang member which Fernando Soto refers to as The Life when being interrogated by Brenda at the end of the episode. It's also likely a reference to Brenda's throwing it back at him and telling Soto that that's what he and Cruz will be doing in prison. *Lauren breaks off her engagement with Provenza who destroys the pictures of them together and discards the clothing she made him wear. Trivia Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes